For Love Or For Family: Yami's Decision
by Dark Lady Setsuna
Summary: please r&r basically this is about yami reclaiming his throne but yugi gets really mad and he becomes a crazed maniac bent on killing yami and getting revenge yea yxy later.
1. 1

DLS: ^_^ my second fanfic on this site!! Oh lookie Usagi-Chan decided to come join me and help write this fanfic. Arigatou Usagi-Chan.  
Usagi-Chan: …. -_-… Be warned her fanfics are like soap operas… I only write the dark angst parts and… -_-… I hate happy stories… and she named me… rabbits are happy things and I don't like happy things like her. *Points at DLS*  
DLS: *eye twitching* why can't you ever be a happy person? And you're ruining my good mood!  
Usagi-Chan: -_- being a depressed little bastard is what I call fun…. -_- (note to all who know me: that is why I'm always depressed)  
DLS: you're no fun… any way here is the kind of prologue to my story hope you all like! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A man with red-black and blonde hair looked at the endless desert. He wore a long black cloak and his ruby eyes shone brightly underneath. 'Home is still a long way from here.' he sighed. He was going to his home in Cairo where his family lived. For 3 years now he had lived in a small village called Messa. A few days ago his mother and father had sent a message telling him that it was safe for him to return. 'I should be happy that the pharaoh isn't looking for me anymore.' he paused squinting looking for signs that he was near Cairo but could find none. "But…" 'But what?' a voice inside his head asked him. 'The pharaoh isn't looking for you which means he isn't trying to kill you anymore which means you'll live!' "Yea. But still…." Yami said trailing off and watching the sunset. He smiled. He was going home. Going back home to his family. Going back home to his love. 'Oh Ra! It's been so long since I last saw her. I never even got to say good-bye but I'm sure my parents told her what happened after all they cared about her a lot.' Yami smiled. 'I'm coming back Yuki. After what has seemed to be many millennia I'm coming back.' Yami pulled his cloak more tightly around him as the wind picked up and started blowing sand in his face. He got off his camel and curled up into a ball making sure his cloak was securely wrapped around him. He heard something fly by his head. Then he heard his camel give a cry of pain and fall to the ground. 'What the hell is going on?!' he asked himself.   
"Get up you fucking coward!" someone with a childish voice yelled.  
Yami sat up and removed his cloak. He looked around and saw no one. "Who are you and what do you want?" he yelled back.  
An arrow came from nowhere and hit Yami's cloak. The end of the arrow went up in flames and quickly set the cloak on fire. Yami scrambled away. He looked around and found he had nothing to defend himself with. He heard something behind him and quickly turned around. Yami felt something strike his back. He clenched his teeth not letting a sound escape. He fell to the ground. And then he fell into darkness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
DLS:… um… ^_^;; hope you enjoyed that. And I'm guessing that Yami fans are not at all happy with the ending of this chapter. And I think we can guess who shot Yami with an arrow ^_^;;   
Usagi-Chan: -_-… she didn't let me make the arrow that shot Yami go up in flames… he could have suffered so much more. But no this stupid baka thought it would be too mean… -_-  
DLS: don't worry Usagi-Chan ^_^ I'll let you give someone else a gruesome death maybe tea… ^_^  
Usagi-Chan: -_- w00t let's all throw a party… -_-  
Yami: O.O did you kill me?!!  
Usagi-Chan: *whispers in Yami's ear* -_-  
Yami: O.O NOOOOOOO!!!!!! THAT'S MEAN!!!…. wait a sec aren't I supposed to be pharaoh?!  
DLS: don't worry! ^_^ can't say cuz then everybody will kno if ur dead or not ^_^ 


	2. 2

DLS: ^_^ I'm back. :-\. Anyways hope you enjoy! ^_^ And please R&R flames are also welcome! *Cries* I got a review. Me is loved. This chapter is for Silver Dragon!! ^_^ Me Luvs you! None of my friends bothered to review. They're so against me….  
Usagi-Chan: -_-… can't believe you are you that desperate for reviews that you would accept flames? …-_-  
DLS: ^_^ not desperate…. ^_^;; maybe a little but flames might help me write a better story… ^_^  
Usagi-Chan: …. -_-….  
DLS: OMG!! Please note I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime for that matter…can't believe I for get to add that in the prologuey thingy. Gomen!!! ^_^ Don't sue me!!  
Usagi-Chan: -_-…. Please somebody sue her maybe then she'll stop writing and actually listen in school. *Gets whacked in the head* -_-  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi walked over to Yami and kicked him in the side. "Wake up asshole!" he shouted angrily. Yami groaned. Yugi pulled out a sword. He plunged the sword into Yami's back. And stabbed him again this time closer to the spine. Yami's back was soaked in blood and the blood spilled over onto the golden desert sand. Yugi turned him over with his foot.   
"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Yugi screamed before once again plunging his sword deep into Yami's chest. Yami's chest stopped moving. The sand around him had turned a dark blood red color. Yugi, seeing Yami dead, walked away. He sighed. 'I didn't really want to have to do that but it's the only way I could stop you…' he trailed off looking up at the night sky filled with stars.   
"Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…." Yugi said softly. He spoke his wish in such a low voice that only he could hear what he said. But he knew his wish was something that could not be. And then wiping his sword he walked away into the dark night where a carriage awaited him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
… "Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…." 'What was the end of that? "…. Yami…. Life…Yami…. Love…."   
'What is he saying? Why did he say my name? Or am I hearing wrong?' Yami turned his head as he passed out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yuki was riding a camel. She had chestnut colored hair and amber eyes. The wind was blowing softly; fortunately it was a cool breeze. The breeze gave the 3 humans and 5 camels relief from the sweltering Egyptian sun. Suddenly the stench of something rotting filled the air. They then came across two small hills of sand. From the smaller one a black cloth was sticking out. Yuki got down from her camel and pulled on the cloth. She pulled out a black cloth that had been burned until it was the size of a shirt. 'This looks oddly familiar.' she thought to herself. She started to push the sand away. Yuki let out a sound that was a mixture of a yelp a gasp and a scream. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Yami?" she asked softly. Touching his face with one hand. She buried her face in his chest crying for her lost love. It was then that Yuki felt Yami's chest rise and fall. She sat up and started to shake Yami.   
"Wake up! Wake up Yami!" she yelled the tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Ra please make him wake up!"  
Yami's eyes shot open and he came to a sitting position as he started gasping for air. "Air … can't. breathe …" He hit his chest trying to get his lungs to function properly. This only caused him more pain. Yami fell back down and he passed out darkness once more claiming him as he sat on the brink of death.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi kicked down the door of the small hut. He saw the woman but that man was nowhere to be found. The woman was huddled in a corner and Yugi walked over to her he stood over her and sneered at her. "Where's your husband now?" he asked preparing to slice her head off.   
"Yami will get you!" she said in a low but angry voice.   
Yugi smiled. "Ah, but my dear woman Yami has fallen and is no more."  
The woman buried her head in her legs and let out a sob of grief. "Oh Ra…" she whispered.   
Yugi laughed. "And to think scum like you was once royalty. Pathetic." and as he cut her head off a tall man with long black hair entered the hut and stabbed Yugi in the back with his dagger. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and pain. 'Nobody's ever dared touch me!' he thought angrily as he swung around to slice Yami's father in half. Yugi stumbled over the broken body as he walked to the nearest wall. He fell to the ground breathing heavily. He took his left hand and pulled out the dagger. Yugi clutched the dagger while hissing in pain. For a while he held his breathe and 5 seconds later another man ran in calling out the dead woman and man's names.  
"Bess! Harem!"   
Yugi launched himself off the ground and onto the man's back. His mouth caught hold of the mans neck and Yugi bit down hard. The man screamed. Then, releasing the man's neck, he took the dagger and buried it in deep. It made contact with the spine and shattered the bone. Yugi pulled the dagger out and raked it down the man's back. These actions ignited cries of pure agony from the man and he fell to the ground. Blood covered the ground. Yugi stood up straight, the pain almost gone from his back. Surveying the room he smirked. 'This scene… the blood… I love it.' he thought. He sighed. 'I really don't enjoy killing these people.' and he walked out of the hut and headed towards home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
.:: Dream/Flashback ::.  
"Give us the crown and I will spare you and your family's pathetic lives!" the older man yelled at Yami. Behind the man there was a small boy. He trembled with fear and cowered in a corner as his father yelled. Yami felt a pang of sympathy for the little boy. He himself was growing up with a cold and demanding father who believed his son was a weakling.   
When he had tried to approach Yugi earlier he had bit him. The bite had been so hard that Yugi's teeth had pierced Yami's flesh and drawn blood.   
"What's wrong?" Yami had asked holding a cloth over his wound.  
Yugi had looked up at him with a confused, hurt and angry look in his eyes. "You. You took mama. She won't come back. I want my mama. Give her back!"  
Yami had bit his lower lip drawing blood. His father's armies had tried to kill Yugi but his mother seeing this had run out and took the blow of an arrow.  
"Yugi. I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. But I have no control over my father's armies. I couldn't do anything."   
Yugi had ran towards Yami and slammed into him causing the older boy to fall down, further injuring his arm. With tears in his eyes, Yugi ran away. Ran back to his mother's grave and collapsed on top of it his small body racking with sobs.  
.:: End Dream/Flashback ::.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
DLS: I know I know. This was short. But I've been working on this the second after I posted the first chapter and can't think of anything thing else to write. I'm trying really hard but I don't feel as inspired as I did when I first started this. I blame it on my crappy so-called friends. They don't want me to write this. They want me to write another fanfic I'm working on that I haven't posted here. Don't see what's so wrong with this fanfic. It's not as messed up as my other one and not as complicated. And stupid Usagi-Chan has really been getting to me lately. And I think it would be much easier for me if I wrote it like this with short chapters. I have no plot for this story. I'm just making things up as I go along.  
Usagi-Chan: -_-… as if anyone cares.  
DLS: *sigh* I know.  
Yami: I care. *Points finger at Yugi* he is mean. he bit me.  
Yugi: *clamps mouth down on Yami's arm*  
Yami: AHHHHH!!! Let go! Let go! *starts to flap arm up and down*  
Usagi-Chan: -_-… what's wrong with these people.  
DLS: *shrugs* I changed Yugi and it's going to his head. Poor kid.anyways for anyone who cares I'm gonna be doing another story real soon. Yea I've been going througha lot and this story basically um I dunno some of the stuff that's been happening is going to be in there. So yea I'm in it and Ryou and me are the main characters. And   
Usagi-Chan: no one cares. -_-  
DLS: Right. Sorry…. 


	3. 3

DLS: Josie- *blushes* thanks but it isn't that good. And what do you mean by more spaces? And there will be some romance between yami and yugi later on. I'll try and get to that soon. ^_^   
Goddess of Death- I have absolutely no clue as to how he survived. Ask Usagi-Chan. Usagi-Chan? Care to explain? ^_^  
Usagi-Chan: -_- …. I dunno he's Yami he can't die…..what would you have preferred he die? Cuz I can do that ya know.  
DLS: you can't do that. You have to have my permission. And that's something you don't have.  
Usagi-Chan: I need to kill someone else -_-  
DLS: later you can kill Anzu! =) and killing Yami would be mean.  
Silver Dragon- thank you much for your support! ^_^ I myself love the new and improved biting Yugi. I know I put myself down but I dunno… it's mostly Usagi-Chan's fault. We should burn her.  
Usagi-Chan: -_- you can't do that. I'm your other half baka! Killing me is killing half of you and god knows nobody is gonna wanna deal with an all the time happy perky cheerful you. -_-  
DLS: ^_^;; I guess you're right! *hugs* I love you!!!! *gets whacked in the head*  
Usagi-Chan: would you look at that Liz finally reviewed. -_- and don't touch me -_-  
DLS: Right. Sorry. Now on to the story!! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was freezing. Yami just lay there. He didn't move.   
"Yami?" Yuki asked.  
Tears fell from Yami's eyes. It was Yuki. He couldn't believe it  
"Oh Ra!" he croaked, "Yuki? Is that really you?"  
Yuki nodded tears flowing down her face. "Oh Ra! I've missed you so much! Your parents told me what happened. And I knew you would come back some day so I waited." Yuki hugged Yami tightly. "I love you! Please don't ever leave me again!"  
Yami hugged her back. "I promise I won't leave you again. I love you Yuki. I love you a lot." he wiped his tears and sat up. "Yuki I want to marry y-" he was cut off as Yuki squealed with delight.  
"Really?! I thought you wouldn't want now that we have been apart for so long."  
Yami nodded. "I do want to marry you but your father would never accept us getting married since I am no longer royalty. I have to reclaim my throne Yuki. I fear it will take a while but I won't give up."  
"I have heard from my father that the Pharaoh has been extremely ill and will die soon. His son Yugi will then be Pharaoh. The boy is quite young. I'm sure it would be easy to overthrow him. So I think we should wait until his father has died. Or he could conveniently die sooner then expected."  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "No Yuki. I will avoid murder at all costs. As for the Pharaoh's son Yugi we cannot underestimate him. He seems to be determined to kill me. It is because of him that I nearly died. He is not a weak boy. No. He has incredible strength."  
Yuki sighed. "Yami. My father has spoken to me and told me that I must marry soon. The Pharaoh and my father have arranged a marriage between me and Yugi. There is no set date but I expect that it will be a couple of months after Yugi's coronation." She sighed again. "We have to do something soon! I don't want to be with him. He's just a boy. A stupid little boy."  
Yami chuckled. "Don't worry love. I won't let that happen." he smiled at Yuki and lay down to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi walked down the halls of the palace not saying anything not looking at anything not speaking to anyone. He was very pissed off. His damned father had just died. Now he would be Pharaoh and have to marry that little bitch Yuki. 'I'm only 16 and they expect me to be Pharaoh?! It's crazy. And now I have to marry Yuki.' he thought. Then he felt a hand tough his shoulder. Instinctively he grabbed it, bit down on it, and took out a dagger and pressed it to the strangers throat.  
"I think you should let go little Yugi." the man said  
Yugi released his hold on the man and glared up at him. "What do you want Seto Kaiba?"  
The brown-haired, blue-eyed man looked down at Yugi and smirked. "To inform you that your coronation will be in 2 weeks. Unless of course that is a problem for his highness." he said making an obvious reference to Yugi's height.  
"I think, Seto Kaiba, that it would do you well to show respect for your prince and future Pharaoh. You never know I might get really pissed off and decide to take out my fury on you."  
Seto said nothing and merely rolled his eyes as he walked away thinking nothing of Yugi's threat.   
"Stupid asswipe." Yugi muttered as Seto walked out of sight.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's been so long. Will someone ever come for me? I'm scared I wanna go home." the little boy with tri-colored hair whispered. His small frame was soon racking with sobs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
DLS: So sorry that I'm writing short chappies but if I didn't it would be weeks before I updated. This would have been up on Thursday but I had a overnight trip for school. Went to Philadelphia. that city is unbelievable. Totally unbelievable! They get four inches of snow and it's falling slowly but steadily and they practically shutdown the whole city. Something about a state of emergency so we ended up going back to the hotel and watching chicken run then we had dinner. It was chicken. XD but it was a great trip.^_^ I'll try and update soon.  
U-C: …. not enough sleep…. -_- 


	4. 4

DLS: SilverDragon- ^_^ yea after I wrote that chapter I didn't look at it for 3 days and when I did look at it I got myself all confuzzled so no worries everything is as it should be.  
U-C: she won't tell me what the hell was going on…. -_-…. SHE'S PLOTTING AGAINST ME!!! AHHHH!!! -_- eh sorry too many pixy stix.  
DLS: PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! ^_^ I'm eating egg drop soup! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami and Yuki stood in front of the priest. They had just been wedded. Yami led Yuki outside.  
"Oh my father is going to kill me!"  
Yami smiled. "Not so long as I'm around he won't. I love you Yuki. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."  
Yuki's friend Anzu had ran, running straight into them. Anzu was a girl with chin length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Anzu squealed. "I can't believe you two are finally married! C'mon lets go celebrate! We have a party all set up for you guys."  
"Anzu you shouldn't have!" Yuki cried tears of happiness pouring down her face.  
"But I didn't! It was me, Honda, Jou and some family." Anzu smiled brightly. "O.k. enough procrastinating! Let's go!" she shouted pulling the happy couple towards a small cottage.  
'Wish my parents could be here.' Yami thought. He had only just learned of his parents death the day before. He sighed. He wouldn't allow himself to think any sad thoughts, after all he had just married the love of his life, Yuki.  
They walked into the cottage where they were surrounded by friends and Yami's family. Try as she might Yuki could not keep back the sob that escaped her throat. None of her family was there. No. They didn't want her to marry Yami. They wanted her to marry Yugi. 'That stupid little boy. How could they think I could ever be happy with that boy?'  
"Yuki?"   
She smiled up at Yami. "I'm fine. Couldn't help but notice that none of my family is here. But never mind that. It's our wedding day. It is a day to rejoice and be happy."  
Yami pulled her up and kissed her. "Oh Ra. I love you so much Yuki."  
"And I hate you." Yuki said grinning.  
Yami let go of her immediately. "But, but we got married. You told me you loved me." tears formed in his eyes. "I don't believe this. How could you! I thought you-"  
"I was kidding!" Yuki interrupted. "I was only joking around. I didn't think you would take me seriously."  
Yami laughed. "And I didn't."  
Yuki's mouth hung open and she whacked him lightly across the head.   
"You shouldn't hit me Yuki." Yami said in a grave and serious voice. "I am your husband, your master. And you are my slave."  
Yuki stuck her tongue out at him. "Master my ass."   
Yami laughed. He really didn't think he had lived a happier day in his life. And so they all celebrated deep into the night. And throughout all of Cairo the word spread. Yuki had married the former prince of Egypt. She had married Yami. As for Yugi once he heard he saw nothing but red and he literally bit the head off one of his servants.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The morning sunshine spilled in through the window it's golden light falling upon the two lovers who lay in bed. Yami hugged Yuki tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Yuki." Yuki let out a muffled laugh. "What's so free. Is there something wrong with my love for you."  
"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I just had a sudden urge to laugh."  
"I can't believe I'm in love with such a nutcase."  
"And I can't believe I'm so in love with such a jackass."  
"Yuki such a mouth I never knew you had."  
"Well dear husband since we are married I think you should see the real me. For I am an evil diabolic bitch."  
"I love you."  
Yuki laughed and made a gagging sound. "Love? Yuck!" She made a face as if she had just smelled something very foul.  
"Go and make me breakfast slave." Yami said pointing towards the door.  
"No. I'd rather drink donkey piss."  
Yami laughed. "Something tells me that being married to you should be a very interesting experience indeed."   
Yuki smiled. "Me too."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"HE'S ALIVE! ALIVE! HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE! DAMN THAT BASTARD TO HELL!" Yugi spat angrily at Kaiba.  
Kaiba only rolled his eyes. "Why'd you bite the servants head off?"  
"DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC!"   
"Listen Yugi. Yami married Yuki which means you don't have to marry her anymore. So that makes this a good thing."  
"AHHHH!" Yugi yelled and started to bang his head against the wall. "Stupid stupid Yami. AHHH!!"  
"Oh Ra. And he is to be our Pharaoh?" In an instant Kaiba was on the ground. "Maybe I should keep my mouth shut."  
"GAHHHH!!! ARGGG!! AHHHHH!!" Yugi started making a whole bunch of odd sounds. He started to run around the room knocking things over and banging into the walls. "DAMN THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE TO HELL!! DAMN HIM!"  
Kaiba, who was now thoroughly scared, was on the ground slowly inching away from Yugi. Unfortunately, for him, Yugi saw him and was above him in a second. Yugi grabbed Kaiba by his robes and started to shake the high priest. He was screaming like a maniac and his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out at any second now. And then without warning Yugi fell to the ground and passed out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
DLS: ^_^ Yea short but hey it's Saturday it's like 2 in the morning. This is the best I can do.  
U-C: …. zzzzzz ……  
DLS: ^_^ Yea so remember PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! PIXY STIX! 


End file.
